leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Malzahar/@comment-25517398-20141009051655/@comment-24823977-20141014135047
wait how is 120 ap 10% cdr and a 15% instent max hp damaga AND a 20% booster for 4s to all magic damage not a good place to spend gold? not to mention that out of the 120 ap items its the cheepest. like eather you dont know what this item dose or your cpletly disregarding what it can do for someone like malz...like malz is easly one of the best 1 v 1champs in the game why would you ignore something that increases his 1 v 1 capabilitys?...like look on any guild ever for malz and they say DGF is core on him also malz is a very strong lane bully (obviously not like Xerath or Syndra because they out range everyone and their grandmothers) and he can 100-0 people easly with full combo (and combine DGF into the mix and that makes 100-0 all the easyer for you) granted not as easy as annie and brand (tho brands stuns a bit harder to land and his ult is still iffy if your not careful) but then again once you stun them who isent easy to kill. also with malz he can push hard if your lane opponent isent falling for your tricks then push them under tower and roam simple. like malz has amazing push power and of your pushed under the tower it dosent take long to puch back to stop your lane opponent from roaming and fif your pined under the tower malz can easly farm and still stay ahead of his lane opponent and i personally dont mind having a bit of SV on my mage champs ill admit it might not be the best place to spend your gold(cirtinly not the worst) but it dosent only help the lane phase of the game but when your on the edge of a team fight and both teams are just poking and you take a hit while trying to poke..that hp is gone say you have 2000 hp...you take a 300 hit your now down to 1700...you have zero way of getting that back unless someone heals you or you kill some creeps inthe jung (even then you might get just enough hp to cover what you lost fightiong them) but with a bit of spell vamp just cast an ability into the enemy or crop a e on the minions and you get sme hp back..might not be much but whats better 1700 hp that can only go down or 1700 hp plus what you can get back from your abilitys? like Sv isent a grewat item on champs that dont have natural drain abilitys but imo it never hurts. also i never get RoA if you need hp get RCS it gives you more HP and AP then RoA and you dont have to at 20mins for it to stack...but you wont have a pool of mana so be careful tho if you have athenas you should be finme as long as you watch your mana and e minions when your low ish (my late game build is DGF, zonyas , cap, athenias(or Morello if lane mate or enemy team has alot os sistain) RCS and WoTA (also im probably wrong about his CDs havent played him in a while)